


Lazy Morning Love

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Erza and Mira spend a lazy morning together.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Lazy Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god it took SOOOO long to write this! I really wanted to make this story sound mature and elegant, just like Mira and Erza are, and it took a lot of writing and rewriting to get there (And a lot of time looking up words and synonyms in the dictionary).

Erza’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping, the feel of gentle fingertips and soft lips grazing her skin slowly. She felt the soft fingers move down, raking and caressing her bare skin, greedy to touch every part of her. A light giggle squirmed its way out of her lips as she feels her lover's warm breath tickling the back of her ear and soft hands teasing her legs. With a content sigh, she rolled over and was met with bright and beautiful blue eyes. Beautiful white tresses flowed down, curtaining her shoulders with the ends barely covering her ample chest. 

Silken sheets were wrapped protectively around their naked bodies, rustling with every movement that they made. Mira smiled and burrowed into Erza's chest, her arms wrapping around her lover's waist as she listened to the strong and steady heartbeat pounding in her ear. Callused hands wandered down her back, rough fingers grazing her spine and dimples. 

With a soft sigh, Mira keened into Erza's touch, a small moan building up in her throat as their breasts rubbed together. It was mornings like these that Mira loved the most; waking up with Erza's lips and hands roaming across her body without a care in the world. There was only the two of them, nestled safely in the comfort of the bubble that they trapped themselves in, without anyone else intruding on the moments that they shared together. 

Here, the peace and quiet that Mira’s home held was a sharp contrast to the hustle and bustle of Fairy Hills. As much as Erza loved Fairy Hills and all its lively noise, nothing else could compare to the silence of Mira's bedroom as they lay together and basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking without the unwelcome noises of screaming girls and yells of breakfast. Where it was only Mira's moans that Erza could hear as their bodies tangled together on the bed. 

"You’re so beautiful," Erza husked out, hand resting above Mira's thigh and tracing lazy circles around the flushed skin. 

Mira blushed and buried her face further into Erza's chest, feeling it rumble as the red-head let out a low and throaty chuckle. 

Outside, everything was white. The windows of her room, the trees, the ground – everything was covered in snow. Mira knew that Erza would want to go out later and play in the snow, and Mirajane would happily indulge her. Even more enchanting than the snow was Erza’s brown eyes and the way they gazed hungrily at Miras body that was wrapped up in the sheets. As though she wanted to take her sweet time in peeling them off her body, like opening a Christmas present. 

Just like any other mornings, Mira had a feeling that things were going to head in that direction. Every morning that she was with Erza, she would wake her lover up to the feel of lips dragging across her spine, with pale and slender fingers running across her sides. Some mornings, like today, Mira would let Erza take the lead. Erza would start to strip the sheets off her body, her brown eyes following the expanse of skin that would be revealed. Gazing down until Mira could feel the heat in between her legs and a quiver in her stomach as Erza stared at her. 

They loved to tease each other, especially on lazy mornings like these when they didn’t plan on taking any jobs. Both Erza and Mira were calm by nature and never felt the need to rush into their intimate moments. 

It was in stark contrast to their younger years when the sight of each other was enough to throw them into a frenzy. Mira remembered how often they destroyed the guild hall in those days. Now that she was older Mira assumed it was because of repressed feelings for the red-head that caused her short temper in those days. A light laughter erupted from Mira's lips as the memories echoed in her mind. 

"What's so funny?" Erza asked, an eyebrow arched in amusement. 

"I was just thinking about our younger selves," Mira explained, a grin forming on her lips. 

"Really? And what's so funny about that?" Erza asked, brown eyes filled with curiosity. 

"We were so pent up and didn’t even realize it. You and your armor… Oh my goodness," Mira laughed, remembering how she so badly wanted to tear off the armor and see what the girl was hiding underneath. 

"Speak for yourself," Erza retorted. "Do you have any idea how tempting your skirt was? I swear that I've never seen a skirt as short as that. Add to that the skimpy tank top that you wore!" 

"Mmhmm, those skirts must be _really short_ for me to have been able to tempt the great Titania," Mira purred seductively. 

"Now, look where we are," Erza laughed softly, eyes reminiscent and expression filled with love. 

"I know," Mira breathed out, a shy smile gracing her lips. "And I think it's perfect." 

Erza watched as Mira’s smile grew wider, eyes twinkling with joy. Having Mira look at her like that, with all the love in the world, always took the breath out of Erza’s lungs. Mira always had that effect on her; just one look with those blue eyes and she was gone. 

Again, Mira felt Erza’s hands roaming across her body, another moan making itself known as fingertips grazed her nipples. Mira smiled and slowly peeled off the sheets, and Erza bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come. As the sheets were tugged down, Mira kissed the skin that was exposed along the way. Erza moaned at the feel of Mira’s warm lips pressing deliciously against her skin. 

As the sheets were finally pulled off of them, Erza watched as Mira’s eyes raked over her form. Spreading her legs, she allowed Mira to settle in between them and smiled as her lover leaned towards her. Wrapping her arms around Mira’s neck, Erza brought her in for a slow kiss, sighing at the feel of soft lips moving against her own. Parting her lips, Mira coaxed Erza’s tongue inside her mouth, moaning as their tongues slid together. 

Mira’s hands moved toward her breasts, flicking and rolling the hardening nipples with delicate movements. Sighing breathily, Erza wrapped her legs around Mira’s waist and started rocking up, feeling their cores touch each other. With a barely audible groan, Mira pulled away and started to lick her way down Erza’s neck. 

Erza sighed and tangled her fingers in silky white locks as she felt Mira’s tongue love all over her breasts, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasurable sensations that tingled across her skin. Mira's touch was like electricity; sending jolts of pleasure across her body with each graze of her fingers. 

Erza watched as Mira's head moved south, teeth and tongue dragging against her skin. She could feel the moisture form in between her legs; begging to be licked away by Mira’s tongue. Mira nipped all over her stomach, causing Erza’s breath to hitch and a throaty moan to erupt from her lips. The sheer intimacy of early morning lovemaking never failed to get to the great Titania, especially with the way the sunlight shone through the windows and giving Mira's pale skin a radiant glow. 

As she cradled her girlfriend close, Erza still couldn't help but think how blessed she was to have the opportunity to see Mirajane lay herself bare to her, both physically and emotionally. No one else would ever have the chance to see Mira like this. This is the one thing that Erza would never throw away, one that she wouldn't trade for anything else. 

Erza gasped as she felt Mira's warm tongue flick against her folds, resisting the urge to buck against her love's face. Looking down, she locked gazes with Mira, watching as she planted small kisses on her mound. Moaning softly, Erza spread her legs further, inviting Mira to taste her more. 

But instead of latching her mouth on her sex, Mira opted to kiss and bite her inner thighs. Erza groaned and threw her head back, rolling her eyes playfully as Mira chuckled. She would never admit it out loud, but she liked the way that Mira took her sweet time with her. The way Mira needed to explore every part of her body over and over again, even though they've made love more than a few times in the past. It was beautiful and tender, and Erza wanted nothing more. 

Finally, Mira licked her again, more broadly this time. Erza moaned and gripped the sheets, her body flush with desire as Mira's tongue stroked deftly against her folds. Hips rising up, Erza started to roll her hips, desperate for more friction. The ache between her legs grew stronger and her arousal started to border on painful. 

Groaning loudly, Erza tangled her fingers in Mira’s hair and bucked her hips, a shriek tearing through her lips as she felt Mira's tongue enter her. The feel of Mira's tongue thrusting in and out of her tight heat sent sparks of arousal throughout her body, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the sheer pleasure of it. Mira alternated between thrusting into her and suckling on her clit, just the way Erza wanted it. 

With short gasps, Erza thrust her hips, feeling the tip of Mira's tongue swirling around her inner folds. Mira hummed and languidly stroked her clit with her tongue, driving Erza to the brink of her impending orgasm. And with one harsh suck on her clit, Erza fell apart with a loud scream, feeling her cum gush out of her core. 

Chest heaving, Erza closed her eyes for a moment, waiting until her body stopped trembling. Feeling Mira crawl up her body, she opened her eyes and smiled lazily. 

"Hey, beautiful," Mira said with a giggle, her chin soaked with Erza’s cum. 

Erza blushed and giggled, pulling Mirajane in for a tender kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on Mira's tongue, her fingertips brushing against her lover's jaw. 

"Your turn, Mira," Erza smiled softly as she sat up. 

"Can we do it together?" Mira requested as she cupped Erza's face. 

Nodding her agreement, Erza moved closer to Mira and slipped her fingers in between her legs. Erza moaned at the abundance of wetness that she found and started to stroke Mira’s slit gently. Taking Mira's hand, she guided it in between her own legs and smiled. Slowly, they stroked each other with their fingers, small mewls making themselves known. 

Glancing at each other, they nodded and slipped two fingers in each other, both gasping at the sudden intrusion. They rocked their hips forward, breasts rubbing and nipples grazing as they pumped their fingers. Erza listened to Mira’s moans as they escalated, curling and pumping her fingers inside her lover's soaked and tight heat. Her own moans grew louder as she felt Mira's fingers rubbing deliciously against her walls, fanning her desire and pleasure. 

Twisting her finger, Erza felt her fingertips hit a spongey spot, earning a loud shriek from Mirajane. Panting softly, Erza thrust her hips forward, eager to feel more of Mirajane inside of her. They thrust faster and harder, their moans escalating into screams as they begged each other to thrust harder. 

With the increased sensitivity due to her previous orgasm, Erza came first with a loud moan, her juices gushing out of her sex and soaking Mira’s fingers. Panting heavily, she fought hard to keep her eyes open, watching as Mira’s blue eyes fluttered shut, her lips parted as moans continued to fight their way out of her throat. 

"Oh yes, Erza! Please, make me cum," Mira begged, hips rocking faster as Erza pumped her fingers in and out of her lover's heat. 

Mouth hanging open, Erza watched in awe as Mira started to ride her fingers, breasts bouncing with the force of her thrusts. Sweat trickled down Mira's forehead, her eyebrows furrowed as she focused on bouncing on Erza's fingers. Feeling Mira's walls clench around her fingers, Erza groaned and quickened her thrusts, and with one final pump, Mira screamed out her name, and Erza felt her finger being soaked. 

Erza withdrew her fingers, smiling as Mira sighed in contentment, her bright blue eyes slowly starting to open as the tremors stopped. Mira in her post-orgasmic bliss was beautiful, the afterglow making her skin more radiant. It was a sight that Erza loved, stealing all the words away from her. 

"I love you, Mirajane," Erza murmured, brown eyes warm and a loving smile gracing her lips. 

"I love you, too, Erza," Mirajane answered softly, reaching out her fingers to stroke Erza's jaw. 

Erza smiled beautifully, bright eyes twinkling as she nuzzled into Mira’s touch. Erza felt the warmth and joy spread throughout her chest, knowing that there would be more mornings like these. Mornings where she would wake up to Mira’s gentle embrace, her love-filled eyes the first thing she would see as soon as she opened her eyes. She knew that Mira felt the same way and as she watched Mirajane cuddle into her, basking in the afterglow of early lovemaking, Erza couldn’t help but smile at how blissfully unaware she was. 

Unaware of the ring that Lisanna was picking up from the jeweler. Unaware of Gray and Juvia covering the large tree in the park with frozen ice crystals and snow. Unaware of Reedus getting his paint and his brushes ready to capture the moment. 

And blissfully unaware of Erza, silently preparing herself to get down on one knee that very same day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~  
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
